interbellumfandomcom-20200215-history
Argentina
As with many nations, the past decade has not been kind to Argentina. The Great Crash of 1929 wiped out Argentina's export economy, opening the door to increased unrest, and has recently led to a military coup. To make matters worse, Argentina still remains in a dragnet: to the south, the British still control the Malvinas and in the distant north the United States aggressively sponsors corruption and plutocratic demagoguery in Latin America at bayonet point. Most disturbingly, however, is that neighbouring Brazil, Argentina's largest rival at home, has fallen under the control of a military junta, even as foreigners continue to suck our economy dry. Argentines will have to expand their borders and influence and gain new allies abroad, regardless of the cost, if la Patría is to survive this coming age of darkness! Gameplay As Argentina, the Power of Persistence means that your food production will be much higher than that of your opponents, and you also do not need to wait until you have obtained sufficient scientific research to create a granary. With this in regard, an army of infantry can be raised by Argentina without much difficulty. Given that many armoured vehicles require the use of oil, Argentina's food advantage means that in the early game, an infantry or cavalry rush could potentially turn the tide in your favour. Although Argentina does not really have any bonuses that aid in vehicle production, its wide array of units should not be sneered at. With a mix of British, German, and American units in tow, the Argentine player is both constrained and aided by them all. The Argentine army uses the light tanks of the Americans, which are fairly quick to build and cheap to upgrade, but aircraft may be a problem: fighters tend to be costly and difficult to produce in numbers, while the British-built Avro Lancaster has an extensive LOS. Of units, Argentina has only 2 real unique units to speak of: the Nahuel medium tank, and the Pulqui, the latter having the fastest upgrade time among all aircraft. Also note that although somewhat inefficient, the French ARL 44, rumoured to have been shipped to Argentina after the war, could also swing tank battles in your favour. The toughest problem Argentina would seem to have would be due to its lack of SPG guns, and specialised vehicles, making the army somewhat inflexible. Inevitably, Argentina's strategy for winning a game may be decided by using non-conventional forces. Use spies to gather information and foment unrest in your opponents' cities while improving your economy - having a sufficiently large army and enough resources stockpiled will ensure that uprisings will break out in selected cities each time your spies infiltrate buildings - the first building you need to infiltrate is the senate so you can tell what sort of political research to conduct. Cavalry and infantry are the mainstay of the early game, try to kill villagers and sabotage oil wells, while protecting your own. If you do this right, you should have a sound complement of tanks and aircraft at your disposal which although fairly inferior in some aspects would leave far more vulnerable oil-dependent factions such as the USA and Germany down on their knees. Argentina would have problems fighting against Russia, however. It would perhaps be best in multiplayer games to find some settlement against Russia. CtW Objectives *Consolidate and retain control of all the following core territories: Buenos Aires; Pampas; Cordoba; Mendoza; Patagonia; Rio Negro and Malvinas *Acquire more territory than the USA and Brazil combined, either through commerce or coercion. Territories covered *Buenos Aires *Pampas *Cordoba *Mendoza *Patagonia *Rio Negro Unique units Infantry *Rifle infantry: Patricians *SMG: C-4 assault gunner 2-5 Tanks *Light tanks/tankettes: Carden-Loyd# 1 => M2 Light# 2 => M3 Stuart# 3 => M24 Chaffee# 4-5 *Medium tanks: Nahuel 3 => Sherman# 4 *Heavy tanks: ARL 44# shared with France Artillery Cannon: *Schneider Other vehicles *Panhard AMD 178 Aircraft *Fighters: Morane-Saulnier M.S.406^ => Focke-Wulf FW 190 4 => IAe 33 Pulqui II 6 *Bombers: Breguet 693 => Avro Lancaster 4-6 Category:Minor powers Category:Age of Darkness